


Tys That Keep Us Together

by LaughingThalia



Series: Coda [4]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Androids, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e08 Into The Fold, Hospitals, Medical, Mother-Son Relationship, Robot Feels, Robots, med bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: ---"Welcome to the family"---...--Isaac's still learning to be human, but for a robot, he's pretty good at it.--





	Tys That Keep Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll admit it. I thought about it I truly did. I can picture it now.
> 
> “Welcome to the Family.”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Claire finally found a man she was happy settling down with.
> 
> That all ran through my brain as I thought of what this episodes fic would be but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do Isaac/Claire Finn. I just couldn't.
> 
> So now for my real fic:

Isaac liked the kids. He had never understood the point of having them. Earth TV shows and movies had many 'jokes' about how life 'ended' after kids and how horrible they were and yet people continued to have them. Isaac suspected it was simply a biological urge so that the species did not die out except people seemed so genuinely happy to have them. It used to baffle him immensely. And then he met the Finn kids.

They were loud and dumb and disrespectful and they were always fighting and they never listened but Isaac suspected if he could love, he would have loved them deeply. 

Isaac did drop in to the Med-Bay after his shift was done, he usually worked overtime as he did not need sleep and used the extra time to observe biological life-forms but Tye had asked for him, and Isaac would not refuse him. Tye was lying completely still in bed, his temperature was only 1 degree above normal and the screen by his bed showed his toxicity levels were already down by 50%. Isaac was please. The child's skin was clear and his breathing was even, unlike the harsh gasped he had observed when they had brought him back onto The Orville. Tye opened his eyes slowly “Isaac!” He exclaimed. Isaac read excitement from the glow in his eyes.

“It is I.” He replied unsure to what the small child was excited by “I was told you wished to see me.”

“I missed you!”

“I do not understand. It has been 1 day and you have been unconscious for a majority of it.”

Ty grinned “I still missed you. Marcus told me you and he had a cool gun battle against the aliens! Is that true!”

“That is an accurate statement. Your brother and I did in fact shoot many of the moon's natives.”

“That's so cool!”

“I do not understand. You could have been killed. Why is that 'cool'?”

“Because you were the under dogs making a last stand against the villains and we won!”

“I do not believe they were villains. Just in a state of chaos and famine.” Isaac paused as he tried to construct his sentence the way he'd seen Ed Mercer and Gordon Malloy do it “And besides, we may have been outnumbered but with me there we were hardly the underdogs.”

Tye giggled and Isaac stored that away in his files, apparently what the crew said _was_ funny. He would have to start laughing at their 'jokes' and observing their reactions. Isaac decided to engage in more pointless human behaviour and asked “How are you?” even though he already knew.

“I'm feeling loads better! Mom said I'll be out of here in no time!”

“Where is your mother?” Isaac would have expected her to be with her son after she'd almost lost him.

“The other doctors forced her to go to bed and The Captain agreed.”

“Where is Marcus?”

“He's with some shrink. They're worried he's traumatised.”

Isaac looked around the almost empty med bay “So you will be alone here tonight?”

Tye nodded “Yeah.” He paused “Isaac, I keep seeing that man every time I close my eyes. The first man you shot.” he whispered “I'm scared.”

“There is no need to be scared, we are no longer on the planet and they can longer harm you.”

Tye looked away “I know.” he mumbled “But... I'm still scared.”

Isaac processed data for a second. Tye was a child, children had nightmares. In TV shows, children with nightmares slept with their parents. Dr Finn needed her rest after her ordeal. “I will stay with you tonight. If you would like.”

“You would?!”

“That is what I said.”

Tye beamed at him and took his hand “Thank you Isaac!”

**\--------------------------**

When Claire came downstairs in the early hours of the morning to check on her son she was surprised to see Tye fast asleep and clinging onto Isaac who was simply sitting in a seat next to him. She smiled, “Thank you, Isaac.” 


End file.
